Feed The Beast Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- MediaWiki? Would anyone be interested to move this to a MediaWiki website? I could with permission from the staff (or I could just create a new wiki). IMO MediaWiki (the framework powering Wikipedia) is better because it is completely customisable and people are used to it. RibShark (talk) 15:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Is there a way to add different kind of language to this wiki? So people could translate a few page in their native language.(Something similar to the language list on the original Wikipedia.) (Simonp862 (talk) 14:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC)) It would be if we moved to MediaWiki, don't know about Wikia. RibShark (talk) 15:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree it would be a good idea to port it to MediaWiki. Maybe you should PM Slowpoke on Twitch or ask him on Twitter. EgoLTR (talk )16:05, December 22, 2012, (UTC) :You mean like http://wiki.feed-the-beast.com Gerbalb (talk) 16:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah like tha, but the people at FTB obviously don't want us to put useful info on it, or they'd let us edit it. RibShark (talk) 16:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Truefacts. I just meant this wiki isn't affiliated with the project in any official capacity, so we don't need to ask Slowpoke. Gerbalb (talk) 16:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but it would be good to arange things so information isn't spread out on half a dozen wikis. Anyone know his twitch username so I can PM him? RibShark (talk) 16:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Videos on articles? Right now I know of at least two different people who add video tutorials to pages. While that might be helpful to some, I'm afraid that once this wiki gets more traffic people will see this as an opportunity to advertise their own videos. Videos should not replace actual content and should be secondary to the articles themselves. What I'd like to see is some sort of rules in regards to uploading videos. Personally, a complete ban on videos would make most sense to me. Maybe an extra section for tutorials could be introduced. The Minecraft wiki has a rule where videos may only be added to demonstrate something that cannot be shown in pictures or described otherwise. Generally I'd like to see an official ruleset for the wiki at some point. Maybe the community portal could be linked somewhere on the front page too because the "Things to do" section is pretty useful. I've laid out the beginning for a Style Guide as well. Feel free to add on to that too. In regards to MediaWiki: Any news on that? Is this wiki going to stay here? I don't mind either way, I'm just curious. Artsja (talk) 14:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I've noticed this on articles as well. Annoying thing is one of the people adding videos made them himself. I agree a ban on videos would be good. AFAIK there is no news on MediaWiki unfortunately. RibShark (talk) 14:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) does anyone have minecraftserver of any ftb mod Remowed Page Why is The GregTech page remowed? 09:26, April 16, 2014 (UTC)